1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elongated holding devices for holding paving blocks in place in paved areas. In particular the invention relates to such devices which are flexible and economical to install and which adapt readily to various shapes of paved areas. Even more particularly the invention relates to a novel connector structure whereby a plurality of the devices may be readily arranged in a longitudinally extending, edge defining array.
2. The Prior Art Background
Paving blocks are commonly used in landscaping to perform both decorative and utilitarian functions. However, natural freezing and thawing cycles of the ground on which blocks are laid, as well as vehicular and pedestrian traffic, cause lateral movement of the blocks. This movement may destroy both the utilitarian and the decorative aspects of the blocks. Thus, it has become established in the art that the blocks should be held in place by restraints which resist horizontal movement of the blocks.
Various edge support arrangements exist to hold paving blocks in place, including the arrangements described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,343 and 5,375,941, the entireties of the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Another known arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. RE 33,550.
Typical of the problems faced by installers of paved areas is the fact that a large variety of different shaped edge surfaces may be presented by the paved area. Some edge surfaces will be straight and flat while others may curve horizontally and/or vertically. When either the upper surface or the lateral edges of the paved surface are curved, it is difficult to adjust the holding arrangement to an appropriate shape. Moreover, the length of the edges vary from application to application.
For economy of manufacturing and transportation, edging devices are generally constructed as straight individual pieces having conventional lengths. But the paved areas have shapes and edge lengths which do not necessarily coincide with the configuration of conventional edging devices. So modification and adjustment of the lengths of individual pieces in the field is often required. Moreover, the lengths of edging preferably are connected together in an end-to-end relationship so as to provide a consistent, strong and integrated edge for the paving block arrangement.
The joining of individual pieces together to present a long edge around an area to be paved presents additional problems. Prior art joints inherently present weaknesses in the overall arrangement. Moreover, the joining of the separate pieces is often troublesome, requiring special arrangements and tools.